


things that we could be

by Sincere_Lies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, But just a little, Father problems, M/M, Miscommunication, Mostly Fluff, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Songs, really so many songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincere_Lies/pseuds/Sincere_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You sound like no one else and everyone. It’s something I never heard before but like it’s my favorite song. Like I could almost know the lyrics without ever even having heard them. It’s soothing in a way that could almost put me to sleep peacefully but then it isn't and then I’m alert and all I can hear is that voice. Yours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	things that we could be

**Author's Note:**

> I watched ‘Begin Again’ last weekend and after all the Solangelo buzz… Well, this happened. Even after I told myself I wouldn’t try to write solangelo before I read the book… I clearly failed at that. -.-  
> But then I decided that I might as well finish and post it before the book came out. I almost failed at that too. But is still the 6th where I live and I don't have the book yet, so it's still game. 
> 
> Anyway....  
> It’s not exactly like the movie, of course; but it is inspired by it. I don’t think you need to see it, though.  
> The songs I’m attributing to Will are all Matt Corby’s. I’ll list them on the end together with all the other ones I might allude to. (Why Matt Corby? I don’t know. It’s not like I’m that much of a fan, really. I just felt like his sound matched pretty well for what I had in mind.)

 

Sometimes he wondered if Thanatos creeped him out more than his father did. Of course, his father was imposing and, well… his father. But Thanatos was quiet, quiet and calculating. Golden eyes looked at him from across the desk for the last five minutes without saying a word. Or maybe it had been half an hour, Nico honestly could not tell.

“Was there a reason you asked me to stay in late?”  It was past ten o’clock, and as much as Nico tried to lie to himself that he wasn’t becoming a workaholic, this was too much even for him.

“Your father expressed some concerns about you to me these last few days.” And that was all it took to make Nico freeze; nothing good could come out of those words.

“What concerns?” He asked tersely, trying not to fidget. Thanatos just continued looking at him with the same stoic face.

“Nico, you haven’t brought in any new accounts ever since Piper McLean. And we all know how that ended.” He tried hard not to flinch at that; there wasn’t a week that passed without him hearing a comment about Piper.

“I work more than anyone else in this company.” His father and even Thanatos himself notwithstanding, of course. But still, all the hours he spent had to count for something.

“Yes. You are great at managing the accounts and artists even. But a record label is made of new talents. If you are to be the head of the company someday, you have to master that too.”

“So you are saying that I have to bring in new people, that is it.”

“That’s not what I said.” But he might as well have, Nico thought while looking away from Thanatos unmovable expression.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I hate this. I hate that label. I hate you." Nico grumbled, for what must have been the thousand time that night, from where he had slumped on Jason’s couch.

"Yes, that's very obvious considering you came to me as soon as you left the office even though it was late."

"Argh. I'm sorry, Jason. I'm just..."

"I get it, really. Just be glad you didn't wake Piper up. You know how she is when you disrupt her sleep." Jason said looking back to the door that lead to his room with a rueful smile.

"God, don't remind me. Worst tour I ever went. Even worse than with Thalia." While Thalia got grumpy and sometimes even bitchy after waking up, but Piper downright threw pillows or anything in reach of her at the person until they left. That when she didn’t just pull the person down on the bed with her and snuggled with them on a death grip. Nico shuddered at the memory. 

"Don't let them hear you say that.” Jason chuckled before sobering and lightly frowning down at Nico.  “What are you going to do?”

“Try to discover someone who doesn’t suck. Why does everyone suck these days, Jason?” He sighed and threw his arm over his arms, feeling a headache coming.

“It’s not everyone who sucks.”

“Yes, yes they do!” Nico exclaimed, waving his hands to emphasize his point. “They all sound fake or unoriginal. Or as if they need layers and layers of auto tune to be acceptable.”

“There’s real talent out there somewhere.”

“My last real talent is asleep on your bed and she doesn’t want to work anymore.”

“It’s not like you weren’t the one who helped her.”

“I hate everything.” He sighed again and Jason had the nerve to smile down at him.

"You’ll be fine.” Jason said, reaching over and carding his finger through Nico’s hair. The younger boy let out a content sigh; he could have closed his eyes and slept right there. “You can crash at the couch if you want."

"Thanks, but I have to go." Nico shook himself awake, untangling Jason’s hand from his hair. The blond frowned.  

"It's late, Nico."

"Hazel's bike is at the shop and I promised to drive her to the stables. My place isn't far from here, it's no big deal." He was already up, picking his jacket from where he had laid it over a chair and making his way out the door. Jason reluctantly followed.

"Okay, but let me know when you get home." Jason called after him, leaning on the doorframe while he watched Nico get on the elevator.

"Will do, Mom." Nico called back, rolling his eyes when stepping into the elevator and trying to smother a smile at Jason’s concern.

 

* * *

 

 

Nico’s place was five blocks away from Jason’s and, admittedly, it wasn’t the smartest thing to go back walking in the middle of the night. But it was Friday night in New York City, Nico reckoned even the serial killers must have something more interesting to do than to try and stab him for no reason.

Like going to the little pub that was in the middle of the way to his apartment. Nico always noticed it on his way back, but he made a point not go into bars alone. But tonight was just one of those nights. So he entered and made his way to a stool at the bar.

“Hey, buddy. You ordering anything?” The bartender asked, looking him up and down and probably thinking he was a minor. They always did, but this one apparently decided not to bother with it.

“I…” Shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. He had been clean for years and this wasn’t even the most stressful thing he had been through. But he always went through this; he looked at all the liquor behind the bartender and his hand shook and his mouth dried. He gulped laboriously and opened his mouth to say something he always hoped came out as a negative answer. That was when he noticed someone was singing.

 

 _Somebody call out to your brother_  
He’s calling out your name  
Ooh ooh ooh  
Hiding under the covers  
With no one else to blame

 

And that was it. Nico didn't pay attention to anything else. Not the bartender or the bar or even the people around. It was as if just the guy with the guitar on the little stage existed.

It could so easily be something normal, Jack Johnson like; the guy surely looked like the beach sort. Or even something more folksy pop that seemed to be everywhere these days. But it wasn't. It was soulful and melodic. It had meaning, it wasn't catchy but it wasn't boring either. His voice was soothing but he knew when to give a hard edge to it. It was all that Nico was looking for.  

Faster than Nico wanted to the song was over and the guy left the stage, giving the space to the next person. He vaguely listened to it, but it was more of the same he always listened in the demos he was filled with every day. He let his eyes follow the blond guy and without noticing he was making his way towards him. He had just finished placing his guitar on its case when he looked up to Nico in front of him.

“Hi.” The blond straightened up and looked down at Nico with a blinding smile. God, he was tall.

“Hello, I’m Nico di Angelo.” Nico introduced himself and was surprised when the other guy stretched a hand for him to shake.

 “Will Solace.” He said with that blinding smile again and Nico was distracted at how it made his stomach flutter.

“I want you.” He said without thinking and the Will started.

“Well, that’s a hard thing to say no to.” He answered with a laugh and an appreciative glance. Nico took in just what he had said and felt the blood warming his cheeks.

"No! I mean... Just a second." He fumbled to get his wallet and once he had it he gave his card to Will. He watched confused as the blonde’s carefree expression completely closed off.

"You were better off when I thought you were flirting with me." Will said giving him back the card and looking away with a frown.

"I'm interested in signing you." He clarified, but the blond just seemed to close himself off even more.

"I got that. I'm not interested."

"Do you already have a contract?" Nico should have seen this coming. People this good didn't stay undiscovered for long.

"No." Or maybe not.

"Well, DOA Records is one of the best labels of the country." And everyone, either being in the music business or not, knew that.

"I'm well aware of that. I want nothing to do with it." He shook his head and looked around, probably trying to find a way out of the conversation.

"That makes no sense. Anyone else who performing here today would kill for me to be talking to them."

"So go talk to one of them. I'm really not interested."

"And I'm not interested in them. I'm interested in you."  

"You keep saying things like that and I might keep misunderstanding you." Will smirked down at him once more and Nico blushed. He wouldn’t be distracted though.

"You know what I mean." Nico insisted and Will sighed.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Look, I'm sorry but I really just play for myself. I have no interest on getting a deal." He said with a final shake of his head and started moving away.

"But you are so good." The blond stopped and looked back at Nico with a wondering expression.

"You really think so?"

“You sound like no one else and everyone. It’s something I never heard before but like it’s my favorite song. Like I could almost know the lyrics without ever having heard them. It’s soothing in a way that could almost put me to sleep peacefully but then it isn’t and I’m alert and all I can hear is that voice. Yours.” Will just stared at him with his lips lightly parted; startled. Nico felt his blood rush when all he said caught up to him.

“The sad thing is that I have the impression that if you were actually flirting with me you wouldn’t be able to come up with that.” He let out a laugh and looked down while tugging at the back of his blond hair; clearly embarrassed. Nico was sure he had never blushed so hard in his life.

“I wouldn’t… I mean! I’m not. I really mean that.”

“Thank you, really. That was… wow. I never…” And Nico finally noticed that the other man wasn’t exactly embarrassed; he actually seemed overwhelmed. “I’m sorry, okay. I’m really not interested in signing a contract.” He then turned and left at last. Nico stood there just looking at the place he had been for God knows how long.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nico, what is wrong?” Hazel asked the next day, after he drove her back home from the stables.

“Why do you think there is something wrong?” He asked, trying to be nonchalant and knowing it wouldn’t work.

“Well, for starters you came home later than usual last night. You obviously didn’t sleep, but I decided to say nothing while you drove me to the stables this morning. However, it is now almost evening and you are still tense and sighing over nothing. So don’t try to make me think there isn’t something bothering you.” And at that Nico sighed once again. He didn’t use to be this obvious.

“What are you and Frank doing tonight?” He asked out of nowhere and Hazel arched an eyebrow at him curiously.

“Nothing much. He’ll probably just come over and we’ll watch a movie or something. Why?”

“Would you two come to that pub nearby with me?” And at that both of Hazel eyebrows went up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You are pretty persistent, aren't you?" Will asked with a tired smile that same night. They were standing at the same place they had talked the night before.

"When I think I'm right about something, yes."

"Well, so am I. You are not going to change my mind. I almost didn’t come here tonight."

“I really hoped you would. I live nearby but had never really been here before.”

“So you brought your girlfriend with you tonight?” Will pointedly looked somewhere behind Nico and the smaller boy frowned, confused.

“What?” He turned to look and saw that Will was actually staring at the table he had been sitting at with Hazel and Frank. “Oh, no. That’s my sister. Her boyfriend is getting them something to drink. They thought you were really good too, you know.”

“Thank you. But I’m still not interested.”

"Then at least tell me the real reason why. It's not that you only play for yourself." Will looked sharply at him but said nothing while pursing his lips.  "You don't. You came to this pub, maybe even others, and puts your music out here so that people can enjoy it too. Even if it is only for this moment." The other man let out a defeated sigh and ruffled his golden locks.

"Fine. Let's head outside so we can talk properly. "

So they did and they walked. And walked. And walked. Three blocks later Nico wondered if Will would actually say anything.

"You said that I sound like no one and everyone. That I could sooth and alert at the same time.” Nico felt the blood rushing to his face at that; it sounded even more embarrassing hearing it from Will. “Do you really think that if I sign a deal with a label, yours especially, my music will stay like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've seen a lot of good artist start out and slowly have what made them _them_ stripped out and become like all the others. Even the ones today that seem so bold and different. It's just another way of selling out. It's the last thing I want." Nico nodded understanding.

"That's not necessarily true."

"Oh, really? Tell me who that isn't like that." Will challenged with a teasing smile and Nico stopped to think. Okay, it was harder than he thought it would be to come up with someone.

"Thalia Grace." He said tentatively but the other man scoffed.

"Oh, please. Tell me Thalia Grace joining The Hunters wasn't the biggest publicity bust they both needed."

"Zoe had nodes. They needed a new lead singer." Nico rebutted, but he already knew it was feeble at best.

"And why not one of the other girls? Phoebe? She's just as good as Zoe."

"But not as good as Thalia." Will hummed and nodded. It didn’t mean he agreed though.

"No. Not as good as Thalia. But can you honestly tell me that your label put no pressure on her to join the group?" Nico couldn't, it would be a lie. Thalia last CD had been a disaster and it had been touch and go for some time if the label wouldn't drop her completely before the idea came for her the enter The Hunters.

"Piper McLean." Nico said almost cringing; knowing that it wasn’t the best bet he could make but the only one he had.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. But I don't think it's such a great example for you to pick considering how she quit alleging creative differences not so long ago."

"I know. I was the one who helped her to do it." Will just stopped walking and fully stared at him at that; clearly surprised. Nico glanced around and noticed they had distanced themselves fairly far from the pub, consequently from his place too. His phone had already buzzed twice; Hazel was probably worrying.

"What?" The blond’s inquiry shook him back to the conversation and Nico licked his lips in hesitation before starting to talk.

“I was the one that discovered her; she’s my best friend’s girlfriend. You probably know how it went, everybody seems to. I signed her and it was pretty good for a while, her CD was solid and her shows weren’t over the top, that’s all she wanted really. But then people finally found that it wasn’t a coincidence that she and Tristan McLean had the same surname, she’s really his daughter. It blew up after that. Too many requests for interviews, way too many shows being pushed at her, the calls. The label was eating it all up, of course. I had told her before we signed that I would respect her request of not having her father’s name involved, so had put a loophole in her contract just in that case, and that was it. She left the label and my father was livid with me. If it where anyone else they would have been worse than fired. Alas, I’m still here; trying to prove myself.” He finished with a sigh and looked up to see Will frowning at him.

“You don’t sound too happy about that.”

“What I meant with all that is… I’ll make sure you have it any way you want. The moment you feel like they are changing anything you can drop out.” Will shifted his eyes away from him and Nico could see the other man hesitate; consider. That was when an idea hit him.  “How about we do it differently?”

“What do you mean?” Will asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Let’s go to the label with a CD ready. That way the only thing they could do to it is put it up for sale.” Will just stared at him with both eyebrows raised for a moment before letting out a startled laugh.

“You are serious.” He said still laughing incredulously.

“I am.”

“That’s crazy; those things take equipment and money. A studio. I know you are the son of the owner of DOA and all, but even so. That’s too much.”

“Actually, I just thought of something that would require no money or studio. I just have to get you to agree and call in a favor.” Will just stared at him incredulously again, but Nico could see he was trying hard to contain a smile on those lips of his.

“Fine, try and convince me then.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean _‘for free?’_! You’re asking for a lot di Angelo. I’m already fixing Hazel’s bike without cost.”

“You were the one who broke it in the first place!”

“And I’m fixing it. Anyway, you don’t even know if I can do what you are asking.”

“Oh, please. You can work out any kind of technological thing. You were the one who helped out with Piper’s demo, so don’t tell me you can’t do this.”

“Fine, flattery will get you everywhere di Angelo; you are lucky the shop isn’t too busy these days. But I’m calling in a favor whenever I need one.” Nico groaned.

“Deal. I’ll text you with the address I’ll need you to be at tomorrow.” Nico turned his phone off and looked at the blond next to him. They had made their way back and where sitting on the stairs that lead to the entrance to his apartment building. “I owe a favor to Valdez, kill me now.” Will just laughed at him.

“You seem to have interesting friends.”

“Oh, they are something.” Leo especially was a something he couldn’t even start explaining.

“So, this guy is handling all the technical part. Tell me more about this crazy idea of recording _outside._ In _New York_. _”_

“You say it like you didn’t agree to it the second I told you about it.”

“Just because it’s an interesting idea it doesn’t mean it isn’t crazy. I mean, where are you even thinking about recording?”

“Everywhere. Under a bridge, on top of buildings with the 5th Av. traffic blaring underneath us, the subway, Harlem, an alleyway.  Everywhere.”

“You are crazy. That’s just the craziest idea.” Will said again but his blue eyes sparkled.

“The best ones usually are.”

“That’s true.” Will agreed laughing and Nico tried to lie to himself that he wasn’t staring.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"God, it's so hot. Why are we doing this here?" Nico complained while letting himself fall next to where Will had layed on the grass. He tuned out Leo’s ramblings about wires and whatnots while he set up all the equipment they would need.

"This was your crazy idea."

"No, recording outside was my idea. Being under the scalding sun, in the middle of summer in Central Park was yours." Nico grumbled and threw his arm over his eyes so he could block out the sun.

"The day is beautiful. And maybe you wouldn't be feeling the heat so much if you weren't wearing black from head to toe."

"Oh, shush."

"Shush? Did you actually just shush me?" Will inquired disbelievingly with a startled laugh.

"Are you two just going to lay there making googly eyes at each other or are you actually going to help?!" Leo yelled from where he was setting everything up, some wires tangled on his hands; people passed by staring at him strangely.

"Of course not, Leo. We'll just let you do all the work." Nico said rolling his eyes and trying to hide his blush, but getting up and going over to help Leo set things up anyway.

“Are you sure about this? With all the kids and people running about. It’s going to affect the guy’s sound.” Leo asked once they were set up; typing a mile a minute something Nico couldn’t even begin to try and understand on the laptop.

“Yeah, that is kind of the point.”

“When I thought you couldn’t get weirder.”

“Shut up, Valdez. Will, whenever you are ready.” Nico called back to Will. The blond picked himself up from the grass, grabbed his guitar and looked around nervously before setting up before de microphone and singing.

 _Love is like a letter wrote_  
And life is like an envelope  
You can choose who you give it to  
But you can’t choose who will give it to you

“Wow, he’s really good.” Leo whispered while he fiddled with the laptop and made sure the mics where all getting Will’s voice and guitar okay.   

“The tone of surprise is really flattering.”

“What? How was I supposed to know you hadn’t just picked the guy because he is hot? Ouch.” Nico elbowed Leo on the ribs and the other boy glared at him.

“Like I would do that. I really hope this doesn’t end up as background sound in the recording.”

“Oh, please. Who are you talking to? Of course I can mute us out.” Leo rolled his eyes at Nico and turned his attention to the laptop again. It wasn’t long before Will was done.

“So, how was that?” Will asked them nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Fantastic.” Nico said truthfully.

“Yeah, the little kids screaming while running around really brought life to it. Ouch! Would you stop doing that?!” Leo rubbed his ribs while glaring again at Nico “I meant that, it makes it different.” Nico looked surprised at Leo, but when he turned to Will the blond was staring at the lake.

“You know what would be fun?” Will turned to them with a seemingly innocent smile. Nico and Leo looked at each other in trepidation.

 

* * *

 

 

“I swear that if we get water on my equipment you two are so dead.” Leo complained again for the fourth time all the while looking over the boat to the water as if it would attack him out of nowhere.

“Shut up, Leo. Just start recording so we can get out of here.”

“How come you aren’t melting with all this direct sun light? Ouch. Okay, recording, recording. You can start, boatboy. Row, Nico.” Will raised an eyebrow in amusement at the nickname but started playing nonetheless.

 

 _So I threw your letter into the flame_  
And watched the fire regain  
And these words have done nothing for you  
As I did not read them through  
Now turned to ash in the flume

And so Nico paddled while Will sang and played. He could see the people who passed them on the lake stare curiously. He ducked his head and hid a smile; this was such a crazy thing. It was great.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of days later they Nico and Leo where heading towards Washington Square Park to meet Will and a couple of his friends he asked to help out.

“Don’t you guys have jobs or something? I mean, Will might be a starving artist and all but you actually have a job.”

“I asked my father for some time off.” And he had just given it, easy like that; with no questioning as to why Nico needed it. He tried not to be too anxious about it. “What about you? No big projects on the shop?”

“Nah, it’s slow like I said. Nyssa and Charlie said I could take some days off. There he is… wait. Are those Travis and Connor?” Nico looked and came to a stop. Yes, that was Will beneath the Washington Arch with Travis and Connor Stoll. Nico blinked but the scene stayed the same with the brothers setting up a set of drums and a keyboard.

“Hey, Nico. There you are. Let me introduce you to…” Will smiled when he noticed him and turned to the brothers, but was cut off.

“If it isn’t little Nico di Angelo. Well, not so little anymore.” Travis said patting Nico on the back and almost making him stutter forward.

“Not so tall either.” Connor said reaching over and ruffling Nico’s hair; making the smaller boy huff. “Hey, Leo!” The brothers then turned towards Leo and the three started talking animatedly.

“You know each other?” Will asked looking confusedly between Nico and the others, who were starting to set up Leo’s things.

“Yeah, we went to the same high school for some time before I started being homeschooled. How do _you_ know them?” Nico changed the subject quickly, never really comfortable talking about those times.

“I… I also went to high school with them.”

“What? Wait, just how old are you?” Will didn’t really look that much older than Nico was, maybe a year or two. But the Stolls already were two years older than Nico.

“Twenty-eight.” Okay, so that actually made Will five years older than him. Huh.

“Oh, you must have already graduated when I went to high school then.” Nico would have taken notice of Will. He was sure he was one of those seniors who had the whole school’s attention.

“Too bad.” And there went the blond again, saying things that had Nico blushing like he was actually back in high school.

“Hey, you two! We don’t really have all day, you know!” Travis called them, already sitting down on his drum stool and fiddling with the drumsticks. So Nico made his way to stand next to Leo and looked on while the other three guys started playing.

 

_I’m giving up, this whole lie is on me  
Call it out like a family_

_Instead I bide my time, get a ride  
Until the rubber leaves the road_

_You said, don’t lie, so I made the truth  
Seemed like a lie to even you_

_Control your fear; it’s clear  
That you do not know where you’re going to_

He was pleasantly surprise at how good Travis and Connor actually sounded together with Will, and so were the people passing by apparently. They had gathered a crowd and there was actually applause when they finished. Will blushed and Nico tried hard not to laugh at how adorable it was.

Leo just smirked at him knowingly. Nico elbowed him again.

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday afternoon found Nico cutting cheese at his kitchen. He was allegedly distracted, thinking how today was the day they would finish recording the last two songs for Will’s CD and how he was glad he had gotten Piper to agree to sing with Will in one of the songs. So it wasn’t his fault that he actually yelped when the doorbell rang. He went to open it flustered; Hazel had probably forgotten her keys again.

“Were that actually you screaming?” He was stunned to see Will on the other side of the door, the blond obviously laughing at him. 

“The doorbell startled me. How come the door man just let you in?”

“He was reading the newspaper and didn’t really look at me properly, just said _‘You can go up Mr. Grace’._ So I did.” He grinned cheekily and let himself into the apartment; putting his guitar case down and looking around the place. Nico was then reminded that Will had never actually gone up his place. Nico closed the door slowly; suddenly self-conscious. 

“Huh, he must have mistaken you for Jason then.”

“Do we look alike?” Will turned back to look at him, eyebrow raised.

“Well, you are both blond, tall and have blue eyes. So I guess. You’ve seen one you’ve seen them all right?” Nico joked but Will just kept looking at him with that speculative expression.

“Is that your type them?” The blond asked curiously and Nico’s eyes widened.

“What? No! Jason is just my friend.”

“It isn’t your type then?” Will frowned and Nico could feel the blush start coming to his cheeks.

“I didn’t say… why are you here so early anyway?”

“Oh, right. You weren’t picking up your phone so I came to tell you that… you are bleeding.”

“What?” Nico looked down and sure thing; his hand was bleeding. When had that happened?

“Your hand is bleeding. What happened?”

“I was chopping some things when the doorbell startled me. I guess the knife slipped. I didn’t notice it.” Nico poked at it and flinched. It wasn’t deep but it did sting a little.

“Do you have a first aid kit?” Will suddenly asked and took Nico’s hand in his, inspecting it.

“It’s okay I’ll just put it under some water.” He tried freeing his hand from Will’s grip but the other man didn’t let go.

“Do you have a first aid kit?” He repeated, looking sharply down at Nico in a way that made a shiver go down his spine.

“Er… Bathroom, first door to the right. It’s probably on the lower shelf of the cabinet.” Will then finally let go of Nico’s hand and he let out a breath of relief. It was short lived; the older guy quickly came back with the first aid kit.

“Sit over there.” He gestured over to the couch and Nico just sighed and complied. Will sat next to him and was quick to start dressing his wound; and he did it perfectly. He stopped the bleeding, than cleaned it and applied antibiotic. He was just finishing covering it when Nico decided to say something.

"How come you are so good at this? You don't look like the type who breaks a lot of things or falls down a lot."

"I’ll take that as a compliment.” Will laughed and looked up at Nico when he was done with the bandage; he looked a little bashful. “I work as a school nurse, actually"

"A... school nurse." Nico repeated blinking. He had just always assumed that Will lived from his music.  

"Yeah. There's a kindergarten near where I live. The kids don't really give much trouble, it is good money and I have the summer off."

"How come you live in a shoe box then?" Nico said without thinking, remembering the one time he went up Will’s apartment and was concerned at how he lived in such a small place. "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"No, you are right. It is pretty small. It’s not like living on the upper west side isn’t going to be expensive. And well…" Will licked his lips and hesitated before answering "I'm actually trying to save up to go to med school."

"Oh." Nico said dumbly and could have cursed when he saw Will laugh humorlessly.

"Yeah, I know. I’m kind of old now and it's a little farfetched but..." Nico shook his head frantically and interrupted.

"No! Not at all. I think it's amazing."

"Really?" Will’s eyes shone with hope and Nico could have smiled at him.

"Going after what you really want… That's really something." And then Will’s expression completely changed in a way that made Nico very much aware that his hand was still on the other guy’s hold.

"What about you, Nico di Angelo. What do you really want?" Will asked looking down at Nico from next to him on the couch. Blue eyes stared at dark ones and Nico felt like he couldn’t breathe. He was actually glad when the door opened and it gave him an excuse to break the eye contact, even if it did make him jump startled again the second time on the same day.

“Hey, Nico. I bought the tomatoes, I hope it’s not… oh.” Hazel stopped on the entrance to the living room and stared at them sitting close to each other on the couch. “I didn’t know we had company.” Nico was quick to get up and make his way towards his sister.  

“Aah. Hazel, this is Will. The singer I’ve been working with. Will, this is my sister, Hazel.” Nico took the grocery bags from Hazel so when Will made his way towards her she had her hand free and offered for him to shake.

“Hazel Levesque.”

“Will Solace. Sorry, I just kind of sprung on you right? I did try to call.”

“Yeah, my phone is probably in my room, under my pillow or something. Never mind, stay for lunch.” Nico said already making his way back to the kitchen; Hazel and Will behind him.

“I don’t want to impose.”

“Nonsense, we always make more food than we can eat and it ends up on the fridge anyway.” Hazel said smiling and going over to wash her hands on the sink.

“Yeah. I’m making lasagna, so it will be too much food even with you here.”

“Wait. You are _making_ lasagna? From scratch? Not those frozen things?”

“Yeah, I know. Stereotypical italian that cooks pasta. Say whatever you want, those frozen things are gross.”

“No, they are. I hate those things. Are you a good cook?” Will was nodding and looking at Nico almost in wonder.  

“He is great.” “Not really.” Hazel and Nico said at the same time. Hazel rolled her eyes at Nico and jokingly waved the water from her hands at him. Nico huffed pretending to be annoyed; Will laughed at their antics.

“Can I help with anything?” Will asked, already making his way to the sink to wash his hands.

“Sure, if you want to.”

“I do.”

“Come help peel these tomatoes then.”

 

* * *

 

 

“That was fantastic. I’m ruined for other foods.” Will said from his place on the couch for what must have been the third time since they had finished eating.

“Stop that.” Nico grumbled and blushed for what also must have been the third time.

“Sorry, but really. It was great.”

“Thanks.” Nico said quietly and looked back at Will before frowning.  “You never said why you dropped by earlier than we planned.” Will’s eyes widened and he rubbed a hand across his face.

“Oh! I forgot! Damn it.”

“What?”

“It’s just that Travis sprained his ankle so he has to stay in bed for a few days, and of course Connor is helping him out. So we don’t have someone to play the keyboards like we wanted to today.”

“Oh, damn. We should choose another song to record then. Or just leave it without it.” Nico said dejectedly and Will frowned at him.

“But didn’t you have this all planed out?”

“Well yeah, but…”

“You could play the keyboards, Nico.” Hazel said coming back into the living room from the kitchen.

“Hazel…”

“Wait, you play keyboards?” Will turned to look at Nico excitedly. The younger boy sighed.

“Piano. But I haven’t touched it in years.”

“You have one here?”

“It’s in the library. You should show it to him, Nico.” Nico sighed again and hesitantly made his way to the library; Will right behind him. When they got to it, Nico’s eyes bypassed all the books on the walls and fixed straight on the imposing grand piano in the middle of the room. He walked to it and let his fingertips gently touch the wood.

“It was my mother’s.” He admitted quietly and looked up to see Will gently smiling at him.

“It’s beautiful.”

“This was my father’s old apartment, that’s why it is so big. Hazel and I don’t really need so much space. But our father went to live with his new wife and we didn’t want to go live with them.”

“You don’t like her?”

“I don’t really care about her in one way or another. She doesn’t like me much and her mother keeps trying to make me eat more grains and stuff.” Nico said rolling his eyes, making Will laugh.

“Really?”

“They are very organic.” Nico said deadpanned making the blond smile at him again before he sobered and looked back at the piano.

“Nico, this piano is obviously well cared for.” Nico clenched his fists and looked away.

“I couldn’t let it be abandoned. So yeah, I make sure it is clean and tuned once in a while.”

“But you don’t play it.” It was a statement. Nico looked away from Will again.

“No.”

“Seems like a waste anyway.” Will said with a said and looking back at the piano mournfully.

“If you want me to play it, I will.” Nico said simply, running his hand through his own hair.

“I do want you to. This is just as much your CD as it is mine, it would be great if you are actually playing in it. But not if you don’t want to.” Nico just stared at Will for a few moments before sitting on the piano stool and adjusting it to him. He stopped his fingers for a second over the keys before closing his eyes and letting his instinct take over. He honestly hadn’t played in years and probably made more than a few mistakes, but it did feel good to have the keys under his fingers again.

“Well, that was very classical.” Will said once Nico was finished, sitting down next to him on the stool.

“I used to play mostly for my mother and the rare recital. Sorry if there is no Ke$ha on my repertoire.” Nico said deadpanned and Will let out an startled laugh.

“That would have been something. Not that I was expecting Pride and Prejudice either.”

“It’s a good movie.” Nico said bashfully.

“A better book.” Will rebutted and Nico looked up at him surprised.

“A better book.” He echoed in agreement, feeling his lips curl up in a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

“I thought the point of all of this was that it was recorded outside.” Leo complained while setting his equipment on the library, sometime later after he had arrived.

“We can’t take a whole piano outside, so we’ll make an exception. I’ll open the doors; it’ll make the traffic sound come in.” Will said simply and reached over to the glass doors that lead to the expansive balcony.

“You two are cheating.” Leo said in a sing song voice. Nico mourned that he wasn’t close enough to hit him again from his place at the piano.

“Whatever, Valdez. Can we start?”

“Yeah, yeah. Whenever you are ready.” Will stood by his place in front of the mic and turned to nod at Nico, who nodded back apprehensively and started playing.

 _See I left my mother’s heart_  
See I left my father’s home  
And I fell into a well of hope

_I'm carrying my heart but it's made of stone  
I'm carrying my heart but my heart is made of stone_

Nico played nervously along with Will’s singing, not used to the partition he was following even after he rehearsed it so many times before Leo arrived. He was so concentrated that when they finished he was confused when he heard clapping. He looked in the direction of the door and saw Piper and Jason standing there, Hazel just behind them.  

“That was beautiful, you two. Nico would never play for me, I’m jealous.” Piper said making her way into the room and mock pouting. Nico rolled his eyes at her.

“You were just fine without me, and I’m only doing it because we are short our keyboardist.” Nico got up and went to kiss Piper on the cheek and let Jason hug him like he always did. He then turned to Will who had shed his guitar and was looking at them pleasantly. “Anyway. Jason, Piper. This is Will Solace.”

“Hi, it’s very nice to meet you.” Will stretched his hand out to shake Jason’s and turned to do the same to Piper but was surprised when she just hugged him.

“You too. You are all Nico talks about these days.” Jason replied with a laugh at Will’s expression, already used to his girlfriend’s manners.

“And no exaggerations, apparently; not that Nico is really prone to those. You are very talented.” Piper said smiling at Will once he had let go of him.

“Thanks. That means a lot coming from an artist like you”

“Oh, please. Those days are behind me. But now after listening to you I really am looking forward for what we will sing today. Do you want to go over it with me? I practiced a few times but I probably have some things wrong.”

“Of course. I’ll go get the lyrics.” Will went back to the living room where he had left his things and Piper followed, leaving Nico and Jason staring after them.

“He seems very nice.” Jason said simply and Nico turned to glare at him.

“Stop it, Jason.”

“What? I didn’t say anything.” Jason said in fake innocence. Nico didn’t buy it for a second.

“You don’t have to. He’s just a potential client. That’s it.”

“Really?” A blond eyebrow rose at him and Nico could have cursed his friend.

“Really. Anyway, I’m glad you came too.” Nico said trying to change the subject but also honestly glad Jason was there. They hadn’t seen each other this past week.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen you in a while. You’ve been so busy with your _client._ ” And then Nico wasn’t so glad that Jason was there anymore. He glared at Jason again but was stopped from saying something when Hazel came back into the room.

“Hey, Nico. Frank is coming over and well… He’s kind of bringing Percy and Annabeth with him.” Hazel said with some trepidation, cringing slightly. Nico just blinked.

“Oh.” He answered simply. Hazel and Jason where always walking on eggshells when mentioning Percy around him, even if Nico himself wasn’t even that uncomfortable around the guy anymore.

“The whole gang will be here then! We should have a party!” Leo said approaching them, having finished putting out his equipment.

“Leo…” Nico said in reprimand. Having everyone here was something, calling it an outright party was another.

“What? This is the last song to record right? We should totally celebrate.” Leo was practically bouncing and Nico sighed in defeat.

“Alright, fine.” Leo pumped a hand in the air.

“Yes! I’ll text Percy so he’ll bring some booze.” At that both Hazel and Jason frowned at Leo, but he was already getting his phone out to text Percy.

“Wait, Leo…” Nico put a hand on Jason’s arm to interrupt him and the blond turned to him, still frowning.

“It’s fine, Jason. Really.” Nico rolled his eyes at his friend’s concern, he was always like that and Nico would always tell him it was fine.

Jason reach to pat his head like he was a child. Nico rolled his eyes. It was nice nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, when the sun was setting, they were all ready to go on the balcony. Piper and Will where standing at the center with the mics and everyone else just sat around them.  Hazel sat with Frank on one of the loveseats and Annabeth had just managed to make Percy shut up when Will started playing.

_[…]_

_Cause it’s only fair_  
It’s love and war  
And darkness is all you’ll ever know  
If I don’t love you more

 _A keep in your cage_  
Withered by aging eyes and skin  
You call this your home  
A colorful dragging dried up drone

And then they were finally done. Leo took that as a green light to start the so called celebration and put up some god awful music on the speakers.

“Your music is great man, but I need to listen to something else.” Leo said to Will and the blond just laughed. “Wait, Piper! Don’t change it!” Leo exclaimed when Piper took control of the playlist and changed it to something more adequate to human beings.

Nico went to help Hazel and Frank get the food and drinks. He was surprised to see Will talking to Percy and Annabeth when they came back. He finished helping out and went to lean against the railing, pointedly not looking over the three of them talking.

“So, Jack.” Leo said, sliding next to him. Nico rubbed his temple in exasperation.

“I told you to stop calling me that, Valdez.”

“Whatever, so tell me. You should totally invite more people over you know. Like Reyna or Mitchell or something.” Leo said in what he probably thought was a subtle tone; Leo couldn’t be subtle to save his life.

“Reyna is really busy with the spa at this time in the year, you know that. Mitchell is out of town, visiting some relatives.” Leo visibly deflated and Nico sighed. “You really have to stop with this thing you have with trying to get into everyone’s pants, you know.” Leo turned sharply to Nico, offended, and Nico was actually surprised.

“It’s not like that! I just… really like spending time with him okay.” And Nico could see that Leo meant it. He sighed and rubbed his temples again.

“He’ll be back in a few days; I’ll call him up next time.” Leo perked up and looked at Nico hopefully. Nico smirked. “Consider that your favor.” Leo deflated again and mock glared at Nico.

“Stingy. Anyway, how come you and Mr. Sunshine over there aren’t all over each other?” Leo gestured to where Will was laughing with Percy and Annabeth. Nico was suddenly reminded that Will went to the same high school as them, so they must remember each other.

“It’s not like that.” Nico argued feebly with a sigh.

“Dude, I’ve spent a lot of time with you two these days. Believe me, he totally wants the Di.”  Leo wiggled his eyebrows at him and Nico could feel a migraine coming.

“I forbade you from ever saying that again.”

“Lighten up dude, really. Look he is heading alone to your weird flower thing. Go, get the Sunny D.”  Nico groaned loudly and did start to make his way to the greenhouse, but mostly so he could get away from Leo. He entered and found Will inspecting the little pomegranate tree they had.

“You have greenhouse in your balcony, in the middle of New York. And it has pomegranates.” Will said looking at him with a seemingly amused expression.

“Yeah, my father’s wife built it when they still lived here. After they left I ended up taking care of it.”

“Pomegranates are very good for reducing heart diseases, you know.” Will said out of nowhere and Nico raised an eyebrow at him.

“How do you know that?”

“I just like knowing what medical uses things could have.” Will just shrugged like it was nothing, Nico thought it was nice how into it he was.

“Well, that’s interesting considering what meaning they have.” It was Will’s turn to raise an eyebrow at him questioningly. “ In Greece they are known as the ‘fruit of death’; not at all surprising considering mythology. Though there are other cultures that it is considered a symbol of fertility and prosperity.”

“And how do _you_ know that?” Will asked, now with both eyebrows raised.

“Persephone tried to bond with me using flower meanings.” It had partially worked actually; Nico was a geek when it came to things like that.

“Wait… _Persephone_? Your father, _Hades_ , married a woman named _Persephone_. And she grew _pomegranates_. ” Will said incredulously. Nico smirked.

“It gets better. Her mother is called Demeter.” Will just stared at him, unbelievingly.

“You’re joking.”

“I wish, but you can’t make this kind of thing up.” Nico said joining Will and laughing.  “So, singer, song writer, doctor and botanist apparently. Is there something else I should add to your list of talents?”

“I won a few medals for archery back in high school.” Will said modestly and Nico stared.

“Unbelievable.” Nico said with a shake of his head.

“I was just talking to Percy and Annabeth about it. They remembered me back from school, they were a couple of years bellow me though.”

“Yeah, well. That never really stopped Percy from getting to know everyone around him.” Nico said in what he thought was a casual enough tone, but Will just kept quietly contemplating him for a moment.

“So, that’s your type huh?” And at that Nico’s eyes widened and he almost flinched. Really, he didn’t use to be this obvious. He sighed in defeat.

“You mean the completely oblivious type?” He gave a humorless laugh and Will just kept looking at him. “Not anymore, not him at least. But isn’t that everyone’s type?” Will just stared at him and sighed tiredly.

“Yeah, apparently it is.”

 

* * *

 

 

“We should celebrate.” Was the first thing out of Will’s mouth after Nico opened the door to his apartment for him the next evening. The door man apparently really not keen on announcing Will was coming up.

“What do you call what we did at my apartment last night?” It was almost 3am when everybody left the night before. He and Hazel had just finished organizing everything back to its place. He found a remote on the fridge; he was sure that was Percy’s doing. “And we are. After we show the CD to my father on Thursday.”

“No, I mean you and me. Right now.” Will said like it was obvious and Nico looked around alarmed.

“What?”

 "Have you ever walked through New York with your own soundtrack?" Will said once not explaining anything and Nico felt like he was missing something.

"What?!"

"Come on, let me show you." Will took his arm and Nico only had time to warn Hazel he was leaving before the door closed.

 

* * *

 

 

“You brought me to Central Park at night. Do you want us to get stabbed?”

“Don’t be dramatic. We are taking the cinematic tour. We’ll start here at Central Park, go through 5th Avenue, get to Times Square and then come back here through Broadway. Okay?” Will said animatedly, fiddling with his phone.

“But why?” Nico said in practically a whine. Couldn’t they just watch _On the Town_ or something? 

“Don’t argue, just come.” He gave Nico one of the earphones and started walking. “Let’s start off with some classics.” He said simply and Nico was pleasantly surprised when the song started playing.

 

 _Stars shining bright above you_  
Night breezes seem to whisper I love you  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me

And with that Nico got the real realization that Will Solace was actually a huge dork. The guys started swaying with the song and them let go completely and lip-synched together with it, urging Nico to duet with him. Nico just shook his head and laughed, waiting the next song to start while the made their way out of the park and into the streets.

 

 _Fly me to the moon_  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like on  
Jupiter and Mars  
  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me

Will was dancing again and people were staring at them. Nico would have cared more if he wasn’t busy just looking fondly at the guy next to him; he couldn’t even lie about it anymore.

“Tell me that didn’t make the walk more special.”

“Yeah, I especially liked it when the police was arresting that guy during the chorus.” Will just laughed and rolled his eyes at Nico.

“Okay, let’s speed it up a little.” Will said once the song was finished and picking another one. Nico raised his eyebrows.

 _Baby, when they look up at the sky_  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
We'll be burning up like neon lights

“Demi Lovato? Really?”

“No judging. This is a good song.” Will said with a shrug and turned to Nico with an uncharacteristic smirk.  “Come on, dance with me.” He said grabbing Nico’s arms and waving them ridiculously. 

“What? No!” Nico exclaimed trying to get out of Will’s grip; the blond just laughed and Nico found hard not to join him.

_Start spreading the news,_  
I'm leaving today  
I want to be part of it,  
New York, New York

“Well, that’s cliché.” They had just gotten to Times Square when the song started.

“You can’t not listen to _New York New York_ while in New York. It’s a classic; don’t tell me you don’t like it.”

“I didn’t say that.”

 _Your hand fits in mine_  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots  
With the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

“Oh, no. I draw the line at One Direction.” Nico said with finality while they made their way back to the park and a new song started.

“Aw, come on. It’s a cute song.” Will argued, but was already picking up his phone to stop it.

“ _No._ ”

“Fine, spoilsport. One more before we walk back to our respective homes and you can stop thinking about getting stabbed at the park. I doubt you’ll have something to complain about this one.” Will said rolling his eyes and pressing play.

 

 _Moon river, wider than a mile_  
I'm crossing you in style someday  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're going  
I'm going your way

Nico froze on the spot, Will going on ahead. He only noticed Nico had stopped when the stretched cords of the earphones made him stop.

“Hey, why did you… What is wrong?” He was next to him on a second, cradling his face and rubbing the pads of his thumbs across his cheeks, and when had Nico started crying? He hadn’t noticed.

“It’s no-nothing. I just…” The damn song was still playing in his ears so he tugged the earphones off and tried not to look at Will. The hands on his face however kept turning him back towards the other boy and looking into those blue eyes just made him lose it. So he cried. Leaned his forehead onto Will’s shoulder and cried like he hadn’t in a long time. Will just let him, reaching to wrap his arms around Nico’s back and rub calming circles on it.

It was a while before Nico actually calmed down and when he did he felt like a lead was weighting his stomach down. He opened his mouth to apologize but Will put a finger to it and shook his head. He took Nico’s hand in his and lead him to one of the exits of the park. Not the one leading towards where Nico’s place was, but Will’s.

They made the whole way from the park up to Will’s apartment in silence, Will not letting go of Nico’s hand for a second. He led them both to the couch and tugged Nico down with him. Nico resisted at first before letting himself fall on top of Will, tense. 

“So.” Will said quietly sometime after Nico had finally relaxed.

“So…” Nico repeated tiredly and with a defeated sigh. “You must have noticed I’m pretty fucked up.”

“Everybody is fucked up in some way.” Will said simply, his hands starting to draw circles on Nico’s back again.

“I’m _really_ fucked up.” Nico insisted and Will scooted a little so he could look at him in the eye.

“Tell me then. Let me judge how fucked up you are. We have all night.” Nico hesitated, heart hammering on his throat. Will just kept waiting, so Nico took a breath and started talking. 

“Moon River was my mother’s favorite song. She was always humming it and was one of the first songs she taught Bianca and me to play on the piano. On Sundays one of us would go up to it and play so she could sing it. I never forgot how my father used to look at her in those moments.” It was at those moments that Nico forgot how stern his father usually was, he was just a man that loved his family then.  “One day, we had some family visiting from Italy so she was busy showing them around the city. She took them to the World Trade Center observatory. Father was at work, of course. Bianca and I where at school… It was September 11.” He felt Will tense slightly at that, but he just couldn’t stop talking now that he started it.

“It was hard afterwards. We hardly ever saw father anymore, but I had Bianca so it wasn’t so bad. A few years later father started showing up more, Bianca even became friends with the girls father had just signed a contract with; you know, The Hunters. I don’t know if you remember, it was so many years ago, but on one of The Hunters’ first concerts there was an accident just before it and they had to cancel. Drunk driver. He didn’t die, but the person he hit did. 

“I hit a low after that. Stopped going to school so my father got me a private tutor. God I hated that guy. I was mostly on my own really. Some weeks the only people I would see were that tutor and my therapist. Because of course my father also got me a therapist. It wasn’t long before I was taking meds for depression.” Nico’s stomach flipped just thinking about it; his hands shook. He clenched them hard on the front of Will’s shirt. “I wasn’t even fifteen when I started drinking, which was really stupid considering the meds. Not like I cared really. I just wanted to numb everything. My father didn’t care, the only two other people that once did were dead. Why should I? But then one day…” He hesitated and licked his lips, his mouth drying up with all the talking. “I spent a year like that, getting drunk, high, doing stupid things. And then one day I had enough. I just took the key to one of my father’s car and thought _‘This is it. There’s nothing more.’_ ” Will tensed next to him, but he wouldn’t stop talking. “I got as far as putting the keys in the ignition before having a complete melt down. Because… because I realized I was just about to do the same stupid thing the guy who hit Bianca did. It completely broke me.” Nico started shaking then, Will held him harder, and it was sometime before he started talking again.

“I told my dad to put me in rehab after that.” It was the middle of the night and his father had been working from home late in his office. The look he had on his face when Nico entered the office and the one after he had told him to put him in rehab were also ones Nico would never forget. It was the first time he had seen his father look so defeated and then relieved. “First smart thing I ever did in my life. So I got clean and concentrated on finishing my studies and started college early so I could try and work at the label one day. It wasn’t easy, not with father now paying attention to me; it was a little overwhelming. That was about the time Hazel showed up in our lives, after her mother passed away. I almost relapsed then. She’s just a year younger than me so it isn’t hard to do the math. That completely broke that image I had of that man that watched my mother sing on Sunday evenings. He had just announced he was getting remarried too, and I just brought me so much closer to the tipping point.

“But I had Hazel now; father had basically left her to me since he was spending his free time now with Persephone. She was scared and alone in a city where she knew no one and her father didn’t even give her any attention. I couldn’t do it, and I’m so incredibly thankful for Hazel for it. Just for existing at that moment.” He remembered how Hazel had cried when he had told her all of this, and how she had called him an idiot for thinking he had to thank her for anything. “I’ve been sober ever since. No meds or drinks or anything.” He finished and looked up anxiously at Will, who was looking at him with a faraway expression.

“You’re right.” He said suddenly and Nico frowned confusedly. “You were pretty fucked up.” And at that Nico felt the blood leave his face. He tried to untangle himself from Will but the other guy just took Nico’s chin in his hand and turned his face so he could look at him. “Hey, look at me. You _were;_ you aren’t anymore. You chose to change, and that, more than anything, defines who you truly are.” Nico stared at Will shocked before snickering.

“Did you just quote Dumbledore?” He asked between almost hysterical laughs.

“Well, he is a very quotable character.” Will said simply, but he was smiling fondly down at Nico and carding his fingers through the younger boy’s hair.

“Thank you.” Nico said quietly, letting himself relax by the feel on his hair. He buried his face on the chest in front of him; Will smelled like summer.

“Got to sleep, Nico.” Will said quietly and started humming something Nico didn’t recognize, but it was soothing together with the feel of Will’s chest moving together with it. So he closed his eyes and let himself be lulled to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Nico woke up with the sun glaring at his face and was confused. He never slept with his blinds open and the sun didn’t even face his room in the morning. Had he slept till the afternoon?

He opened his eyes and was further alarmed when he didn’t recognize where he was. He looked around and relaxed once he saw Will’s back. He was standing on the makeshift kitchen he had in his little apartment, and once he turned he smiled at Nico.

“You’re awake. I texted Hazel so she knew where you were. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, thank you.” Nico had completely forgotten about Hazel, she had probably worried about him. He looked around for his phone and was surprised to see it wasn’t even past six yet. He groaned. “Why are we awake so early?” Will just laughed at him.

“Do you want anything?” Will gestured towards the kitchen in questioning.

“Coffee would be great.” Nico said and was confused when Will smiled apologetically at him.

“I don’t have coffee in my house. Don’t look at me like that.” Nico was sure he was making to most appalled look he could muster. How did someone not have coffee in their house? “I’m a tea drinker. Want some?”

“I’m good, thanks.” Nico must still be looking pretty appalled since Will shook his head at him with a laugh.

“There’s a good coffee shop down the street, come on.” Nico looked down at his clothes and shrugged. They were pretty wrinkled, but he didn’t particularly care.

So they made their way towards the place in comfortable silence, Will’s humming notwithstanding. The guys seemed incapable of not singing when not talking.

They took hold of a table near a wall and Will asked Nico what he wanted, making his way to the cashier. Not long after he had gone someone sat themselves next to Nico, throwing an arm around his shoulders in a sudden way that made him tense. He turned and for a moment he actually thought it was Will, but that wasn't something Will would just do like that.

“Neeks! Long time no see. Can’t say the same about your old man, unfortunately. How have you been?” It was all said so quickly that Nico had to take a moment just to understand who it was next to him. It was a moment too long.

“Look, I got decaf. I know you probably hate it, but I really think that… Dad.” Will had returned with their drinks and just stopped next to their table holding them and looking just as startled as Nico, if not a little apprehensive.

“Will! Well, this is a surprise.” The man smiled brightly at Will and Nico finally understood why he had thought Will was so familiar when he saw him the first time at the pub.

Apollo was his father's biggest success, his oldest client. Nico had known the man practically all his life, coming in and out of his father's office. He should not be as surprised as he was that he was Will's father, but he was.

Will sat on the other side of the table, tenser than Nico had ever seen him. Apollo just looked at his son with a smile.

“You look good.”

“Yeah, you too.” Will said back, but he didn’t look up at Apollo. He seemed to find something very interesting in his cup.

“Not really. Touring isn’t as fun as it used to be. I’m not as young either.” Will said nothing, just continued staring into his cup. Nico wanted the ground to open up and eat him. “Well, I’m obviously interrupting something. So I’m gonna leave you and Nicky D to it.” Apollo stood and looked back at Will with a wistful expression Nico had never seen on the man. “Will… I’m staying in New York for the rest of the week.” And then he left, leaving the two tense boys behind.

“Will…” Nico said weakly, not knowing how to start talking.

“That… was the first time in four years that I’ve actually seen my father.” Will said almost wondering; like he wasn’t even speaking to Nico himself.

“I didn’t know you were one of Apollo’s children.” The guy had some, Nico was sure he didn’t even knew all of them.

“I use my mother’s name. As well as all of my siblings do. You must have met them at least; they are all in the music business.” Nico did actually. Michael and Kayla were a prominent country duo, and Lee had made a good name for himself as a producer. But he had never heard of Will before he met him at the pub.

“Why… What…” Nico didn’t even know what to ask, but Will seemed inclined to talk either way.

“You know how it is, growing up with a father that is the best at his field. My brothers and sister all seemed too just go with it and adjust into the fame just fine but I never… felt comfortable with it. I looked at my father and he was a completely different person at home than he was at shows or videos or interviews. I didn’t know what was real. The same with my siblings.” “So one day I was testing out a song I had written and I didn’t notice my dad had stopped by my door. He clapped when I was done and said _‘That was really good, Will. I should take you to the label someday.’_ And I just… I couldn’t. So I just took all that I could and some money and left.”

“You left. Just like that?”

“Just like that.” Will nodded, stirring the tea in his cup but not actually drinking it.

“You didn’t even try and talk to him? You just left?” Nico couldn’t wrap his head around that. Will was smarter than that; more sensible.

“He wouldn’t have understood. My father lives for the music and all that comes with it.” Will said tiredly, still not looking at Nico.

“Will, you are his _son_.”

“What about you?” Will retorted sharply, finally looking up at Nico; his blue eyes ablaze.

“What?”

“You did some great things for yourself Nico, I really meant that. But now you are stuck in this place where you are trying to please you father more than yourself. So maybe you should listen to what you are saying to me and think if I’m really the one who needs to listen to it.” They stared at each other tensely; Nico could feel his heart hammering once more. Will sighed dejectedly. “I should go.”

“Will…” Nico started but didn’t know what else to say. He just stared as the other man stood up.

“I just… I’ll meet you at your place on Thursday so we can go to your father’s okay.” And he went out, leaving Nico staring at his cold coffee.

 

* * *

 

 

So, as was his habit when he had any problem at all, he went to Jason’s.

“And that was it.” He finished telling him what had happened from last night to the altercations this morning. Jason sat in silence through all of it, his arms crossed.

“Well, he isn’t exactly wrong.”

“ _What?_ ” Nico whipped his head towards Jason and hissed.

“Nico… You were never actually motivated by anything related to the label. You do your job greatly, there is no denying. But it’s like it doesn’t really make a difference to you. Like you are only doing it to please your father.”

"That's rich coming from you. Mr. Political sciences with a MBA on his wall." Nico said heaving. The silence that followed his words made him regret them immediately. But the apology was stuck on his throat.

"I've been taking a history class at the community college." Jason said after sometime of the two of them staring at each other, nervously playing with the scar on his lip.

"Oh..."

"I know it's not really a big deal but..."

"Jason, no. It is a big deal. It's great!" He interrupted and meant it. Jason had always been a history nerd, but his father and stepmother had always directed him to the business world. That he was finally pursuing what he actually liked was fantastic. "God, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said all that." What was with him today?

"It's not like you're wrong."

"Even so, I'm sorry. I'm just so..." He didn’t even know. But Jason understood, he always did.

"I know. But Nico, I also know you must have something you always wanted to do."

"I... It's stupid." Nico said, biting his lower lip and looking away.

"I doubt it is. Come on, tell me." Jason reached over and rubbed a hand on Nico’s shoulders, successfully making him relax.

" I... Game design. I always thought about it." Nico admitted with a blush, already feeling embarrassed. Jason grinned at him.

"That would be perfect for you!"

"Gaming always has been just a hobby. It's just a wonder I had." Nico tried to dismiss it but Jason just kept grinning.

"Nico. You loved games and you always came up with ideas that would make them seem even more interesting. When was even the last time you played anything?" Jason asked with a frown and Nico sighed.

"I don't even remember."

 

* * *

 

 

While making his way from Jason’s place back to his flat, Nico had a lot on his mind. So it was understandable that he was more than a little surprised when he entered his apartment and saw Apollo sitting on his couch like he belonged there.

“Your sister let me in. I hope you don’t mind. She had to leave though, something about a horse. She seems like a nice kid.” Apollo said with a blinding smile and patting the seat next to him. Nico approached carefully.

“She is… why are you here?” This day was already too long and it wasn’t even ten o’clock yet.

“Couldn’t it be that I just wanted to see you?”

“No.” Nico said deadpanned and Apollo smiled brightly at him

“You are right, that isn’t it.” He sobered than and looked Nico in the eye. It was honestly a little unnerving. “What is the relationship you and Will have?”

“What is it to you?”

“I’m his father, I’m interested in his life.” Apollo said simply and Nico raised an eyebrow.

“You haven’t even seen him in four years.” Nico countered and saw Apollo’s lip twitch.

“Not for lack of trying, believe me.” Apollo said almost dejectedly and turned once again to look Nico in the eye. “You are trying to sign him, aren’t you?” He guessed and Nico saw no reason to lie.

“I am, yes.”

“And are you succeeding?”

“I’m not sure.” After this morning he wasn’t sure Will wanted to see him again.

“So please reconsider it and don’t.” And that was the last thing Nico expected to hear.

“What?”

“He is not cut out for it. He has the talent of course, more so than me or any of his siblings actually. But he’ll hate every minute of it. He is his own person.”

“So wait. You don’t want Will to go into the music business.” Nico said slowly, trying to make sure that was actually what he was listening. Apollo looked at him weirdly.

“Well, if that is what he wants… he should go independent actually. Not DOA, no offense.”

“None taken, it’s just… He thinks you wanted him to follow your steps, like his brothers did.” At that Apollo just smiled sadly.

“I know this is actually a really bad thing to admit, but Will is the one I’m most proud of. Not that the other ones made bad decisions, no; but Will made his own way. And I just wish he would listen to me properly so he would understand that I support him which ever that way goes.” Nico just stared dumbly at Apollo’s honest expression. He never felt more frustrated and relived at the same time. If these two idiots just spoke to each other.

“You have to talk to him.” Nico said imperatively, making Apollo raise an eyebrow at him.

“You don’t think I’ve tried? He never wants to.”

“So? I didn’t exactly have a choice in talking to you.”

“What? Are you suggesting I just ambush him at his apartment?” Apollo asked laughing incredulously.

“Yes.” Nico said and Apollo just shook his head at him.

“It was easier to do that to you. We have no relationship.”

“And if you don’t talk to Will, you two will never have one either.” Nico faltered, licking his lips nervously. “It’s just… He wants to be a doctor you know. He’ll be a great one too, but I feel like there’s something still holding him back from it. And maybe is this unfinished thing you two have. Maybe I’m wrong, but I feel like he really misses you.”

“A doctor you say? Figures.” Apollo said with a laugh.

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Thank you, Nico di Angelo. I hope you are right.” And Nico did too, or else he had just screwed his relationship with Will more than he already thought he had.

 

* * *

 

 

Thursday morning had come sooner than Nico expected and had hardly slept the days that led to it. He hadn’t heard from Will or Apollo and he didn’t know what to think. He was just laying sprawled on the couch musing if he would have to cancel the meeting with his father when the doorbell rang. He got up and sighed; Hazel had probably forgotten something and her keys again to boot.

“Good morning. Am I too early?” The last thing Nico expected was Will at the other side of the door; he was suddenly very aware he was still in his sweatpants and t-shirt.

“Will, you’re here.” Nico said dumbly and Will rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Yes. The meeting with your father is today right? I didn’t hear from you since… so I thought it was still up.” Will fidgeted from one foot to another and Nico snapped out of it.

“It is! Crap, sorry. I’m not ready yet. Come in, I’ll be ready in a… Will?” Nico had already made it halfway back into the apartment when he felt a tug on the back of his t-shirt. Before he could turn and see what the other man wanted, said man’s arms wrapped around his torso and held him against his chest. Nico froze.

“Thank you. For talking to my father. For making him talk to me. For making me question if I was actually right… I just… Thank you.” Will mumbled into his hair and Nico felt breathless; overwhelmed.

“I didn’t really do anything.” Nico said quietly and Will held him tighter.

“You did. I’m really sorry I haven’t talked to you since. I just couldn’t think of any way to properly express what I wanted. I even considered writing you a song.” Will let out a quiet laugh but Nico felt it anyway.

“Oh God, please tell me you didn’t.” Nico was definitely blushing now. Will laughed more; it was a nice sensation against Nico’s back.

“I didn’t, but it was a close call. My father suggested I write you a haiku.” Will loosened his hold on Nico and the younger boy turned to look at him, putting some distance between them. But Will didn’t let go of Nico’s arms.

“A haiku.” Nico repeated skeptically.

“Yeah, he gets into some weird stuff every once in a while. Apparently he picked that one up when he toured Japan.”

“So… you two are good now?” Nico asked and tried hard not to be distracted by Will’s hands interlacing with his.

“Yes, very.” Will smiled fondly and squeezed Nico’s hands. “You told him I want to go into medicine, right?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.” Will just shook his head, still smiling.

“It’s fine. It’s just… You don’t know that my father actually has a medical degree, right?”

“He what?” Apollo? That Apollo?

“Yeah, the media doesn’t really know that. It’s where he and my mother met actually. Before he became famous.”

“So your mother was a doctor.”  

“Yeah, at least until she and my father met again a few years later. Lee’s mother had just divorced him and well…They got married and she stopped working, understandably. She died right after I was born.”

“I’m sorry.” Nico said; him squeezing Will’s hands for once.

“It’s okay. I’m just… right now I’m just really glad I met you.” And Will stared at Nico with such intensity that he had to look away.

“Are you going back home?” Nico asked out of nowhere making Will blink.

“I don’t know. We haven’t really decided anything serious. My father insists he pays for college and I don’t really know how I feel about it.” 

“You two will figure it out.” Nico said gripping Will’s hands again, making the blond look at him fondly again.

“Yeah.” And then they were just looking at each other again.

“I should get dressed.” Nico said suddenly, snapping out of it. Will looked startled too, shaking his head.

“Right, yeah.” Will said finally letting go of Nico. Nico’s heart was still hammering long after he had gotten to his room to change. He was so screwed.

 

* * *

 

 

The drive to DOA was quiet and somewhat tense; Nico couldn’t stop drumming his fingers on the wheel and Will wouldn’t stop singing. Once they finally arrived they got out of the car and Nico stopped and stared at Will’s back as he went forward into the building without him until he noticed that Nico hadn’t followed him.

“Hey, Nico. You okay?” He asked once he was back in front of Nico.

“I… don’t want to sign you.” He stated plainly, and he wondered why he didn’t see it before.

“Oh?” The blond inquired with a quirk tugging his lips upwards.

“This isn’t what you want. Hell, it isn’t what _I_ want.”   

“And what _do_ you want?” Will asked once again, and this time Nico knew the answer.

“Here, take this. Stay here.” He said shoving the CD into Will’s hands.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to tell my father I quit.” He walked into the building with Will’s melodious laugh on his ears and a smile tugging on his own lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Almost an hour later when he went back down, drained but more relieved than he had ever felt, Will was still there waiting. He was leaning on Nico’s car, beating his fingers onto the hood with some tune he was listening on his headphones. When he noticed Nico approaching, he tugged the earphones and smiled at Nico in that way that made his stomach flip.

“So, how did it go?” Will asked and Nico had to shake his head to remember what they were talking about.

“Incredibly fine.”

“Oh?” The blond inquired once again with a smile.

“I explained to him everything. How my heart wasn’t really in the company and how I wanted to finally do something for myself. Then he looked at me for the longest moment of my life, sighed and said _‘Well, it took you long enough.’.”_

“No way!” Will exclaimed laughing.

“I didn’t believe it either. Apparently the talk Thanatos gave me wasn’t to make me try and be more committed to the company. I kind of just stared as he went on talking about how even if it would be better for the business to stay in the family it wasn’t as if he had a shortage of qualified people to replace him. And then he went on saying that it wasn’t even as if he was close to retiring anyway and something about still being on the prime of his life.” That was when Nico started getting mortified and was pretty sure Thanatos was laughing at him somewhere.

“That sounds good.”

“Yeah. Then he asked me if I had any plans and actually told me he had some contacts at RIT when I mentioned game design…”

“Game design?” Will stopped him curiously.

“Er…” Right, he hadn’t mentioned it to Will. “I was pretty into games when I was a kid. Still am actually, I just didn’t have time to play them anymore…” He started rambling, his hands gesturing randomly.

“Nico.”

“I know it’s kind of stupid and geeky and stuff…”

“Nico.”

“But it’s just something I always…” And then he stopped talking because there was a tug on his shirt and lips on top of his own. It took him a moment to respond but when he did he practically sighed into the kiss. Will let his hands fall to Nico’s waist but just rubbed his lips across from Nico’s before pulling away slightly, smile on his lips.

“Why… did you do that for?” Nico asked breathlessly.

“To shut you up. But mostly because I’ve been wanting to for a long time now.” And as if to prove it Will kissed him again, lingering longer this time and tugging Nico’s lower lip with his teeth before letting go.

“Really?” Nico asked dumbly, not even knowing what he was inquiring anymore.

“Ever since you said you wanted me back in the pub.” Nico groaned and let his head fall forward to Will’s chest.

“You are never forgetting that, are you?” He could feel the vibrations of Will laughing.  

“No.” He said simply and then tipped Nico’s chin up so he was looking back at him. “It’s not stupid, you know. I don’t really know much about games, but if it’s something you are passionate about, then it is definitely worth it.”

“Thank you.” Will just shook his head and pecked Nico on the lips again before letting go of him and making his way back to the passenger seat.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Where?” Nico asked also making his way into the car.

“You are going to teach me how to play those games of yours. But first, we are going to put this CD online for a ridiculous price.”

 

* * *

 

 

“A dollar?!” Leo screeched, almost throwing the Wii control out the window. Nico had forgotten they had planned a get together with everyone that afternoon to celebrate the probable launch of Will’s CD. So everyone showed up while Nico was watching Will lose yet again at Mario Galaxy (he decided to start slow with the guy since he had apparently not played video games when he was young. He seemed to be hopelessly bad at them, Nico found it adorable.). So Leo promptly shoved them off the console and started his and Mitchell’s eternal Mario Kart battle. Percy and Reyna decided to join them which actually meant the boys where having a dismal defeat. “What the hell, you put it up for a dollar?!”

“Leo!” Piper hissed next to her friend and jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

“Ouch, why do you people keep doing that?” Leo glared at Piper while rubbing his much abused ribs. “They could have at least asked for five!”

“A dollar is a reasonable price. And knowing how labels work, it would probably be the profit they would offer Will while selling the CD for ten.” Nico reasoned from his place on the couch, leaning lightly on Will’s side. He tried hard to ignore the knowing way Jason looked at him.

“So you could have sold it for ten?!”

“People wouldn’t pay ten for a CD with no label and from a new artist. And anyway, it is not about the money.”  

“But the money…” Leo said mournfully; Mitchell rubbed his back in mock comfort.   

“Depending on how you market it, it wasn’t really a bad move on your part.” Jason said from where he was perched next to Piper on the armchair.

“Yes, nowadays the social medias are a great marketing source.” Annabeth agreed, coming back into the living room from the kitchen with Percy in tow, the both of them carrying snacks and drinks.  

“Yes, and that brings us to the other news.” Nico said bringing everyone’s attention back to him. That is, until Leo talked again.

“What? There’s more? You quit your job, put the CD you’ve been working on for weeks now for a dollar on the internet and finally got laid. What else there is to it? You two are going to join a Hare Krisnah group and sing mantras up on the mountains?” Nico just rolled his eyes at Leo’s dramatics and Mitchell sniggers, trying to ignore the heat coming up his neck at the ‘got laid’ comment. He hadn’t, not yet at least. He cleared his throat and tried to regain is train of thought.  

“The CD already sold ten thousand copies after the few hours we put it online.” There was silence and Nico just smirked at his friends gaping at them. Will laughed at their expressions, the sound rumbling against his back. And it was one of the most satisfying things he could hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Will smiles a lot. I'll be so upset If I got his character completely wrong in this fic. But I knew that if I didn't post it right away I probably wouldn't. So there you have it. 
> 
>  
> 
> All the songs and the people that sing them, in order of appearance. (Again reminding that the songs I attributed to Will are all Matt Corby’s)
> 
> Brother - Matt Corby  
> Letters – Matt Corby (I recommend listening to the live version of this one)  
> Untitled – Matt Corby  
> Resolution – Matt Corby (Connor at the keyboards, Travis at the drums)  
> The song Nico plays on the piano is ‘Georgiana’ from de P&P soundtrack  
> Made of Stone – Matt Corby (the one Nico plays the piano to Will’s singing)  
> Big Eyes - Matt Corby ft. Bree Tranter (The one he sings with Piper)  
> Dream Dream A Little Dream Of Me - Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong  
> Fly Me To The Moon - Frank Sinatra  
> Neon Lights – Demi Lovato  
> Little Things – One Direction  
> New York New York – Frank Sinatra  
> Moon River - Audrey Hepburn  
> Lullaby - The Dixie Chicks (Is the song Will hums Nico to sleep.)


End file.
